Artificial Instinct
by Reih
Summary: Roughly ten years after the end of the game everything is going good...until a group of raiders attacks the peaceful mage village. The leader of the village teams up with Lindblum's spoiled princess to defend his village from the newest threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or the characters in it. I am responsible for the horrible OCness, though I tried to keep it to a minimum. Honestly, how do **_**you**_** think they'd act after about ten years, huh? -.-;**

* * *

The raiders had arrived in the middle of the night. They attacked the peaceful village and set fire to the huts of the frightened mages. Unwilling to hurt even their enemies, the innocent beings instead used their magic to put out the many fires and to keep the livestock safe. It would be a terrible thing if the chocobos were injured in the raid, they reasoned. They had no thought for themselves, only for the animals and, God help them, their enemies.

The mages were not the only ones in the village that night, however, and the travelers who had been seeking comfort and shelter in the village instead took up arms to defend it and the mages who had been so kind to them. They managed to cause the raiders to retreat back into the forest, but at a great loss to the village. Two mages had been slain and one brave visitor lay bleeding before the entrance to the chocobo barn. He was in critical condition, and even the mages powerful healing spells could do little for him. The mages rebuilt as best they could, but they were defenseless without their leader.

"Pray for our leader to return," was on everyone's lips the next day. Surely he could save them.

The anxious teen waited in the shadows of the throne room. He hated it when the king and queen of Lindblum made such a scene, but they did it every time he visited. They were trying so hard to push him into a relationship with their daughter that even _he_ could tell.

Of course, he didn't _really_ mind. He had cared for the young princess for years, but sadly the feelings were not returned. She liked him as a friend, of course, but nothing more.

He sighed wearily and clenched his black leather-clad hand into a fist. No on seemed to notice his tension; his hands were hidden in his billowy blue robes, and his hat and high collar hid his face from prying eyes. Even the princess, his childhood friend, had never seen his face.

As if summoned, the object of his musings appeared. She fluttered into the room, long purple hair tied back with a bright yellow bow that matched the silk gown that she wore. Her eyes twinkled with joy at the sight of her friend. She grinned and walked straight towards him, blatantly ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Vivi," she cried happily. "It's about time you came and visited me! Why, I was just telling Papa that if you didn't show up, I was going to-"

"Princess Eiko," Vivi murmured softly, "You are ignoring your other guests."

Eiko stopped before him and swatted his arm playfully. "You shouldn't interrupt a lady when she's speaking, Vivi!" She leaned forward and Vivi held his breath. "Besides," she whispered, "you know that they aren't as important as you are." She winked at him and straightened. Vivi let out the breath he'd been holding. He couldn't breathe when she got that close to him, but she never seemed to realize that she had such an effect on him. He was, after all, just her childhood friend.

"And what's up with this 'Princess Eiko' stuff? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Eiko?" She pinched his arm playfully, but Vivi didn't feel it through the many layers of cloth. He might be able to hide how he felt from most people by hiding behind billowy robes and heavy hats, but Eiko knew…she could tell. It was his eyes. His glowing yellow eyes that crinkled when he was happy, winced when he was in pain or sad, and narrowed dangerously when he was angry. Of course, Eiko rarely ever saw him angry. He was always glad when she was around.

"Eiko," he conceded. "You shouldn't ignore everyone else. They've been waiting to see you. I can wait a little longer."

She pouted, but turned swiftly on her heel and returned to the group of nobles waiting for her. After polite introductions, a couple of nobles presented their son to the princess. Vivi watched her smile prettily at him and take his arm. As they walked away, Eiko flashed Vivi a teasing grin while he tried to appear apathetic. The worst part about being Eiko's friend was just that: he would always be her friend.

Vivi sighed and excused himself. If Eiko wanted him, she would be able to find him.

Eiko hid a yawn behind her fan. She had originally agreed to walk with the young noble because she was a little put off by Vivi's indifference. However, as they walked through the heavily scented rose gardens, she found that the dolt could make no intelligent conversation whatsoever! He could only complain about the local peasants and whine about the new laws and how they gave the poor more power and freedom than they needed. Eiko rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him.

There was a flutter above her, and the princess raised her eyes to the top of the castle wall. A dark figure lurked somewhere up there, and she smiled, knowing who it was.

"If you will excuse me, I'm feeling a bit of a headache coming on…I believe I would like to retire early tonight," she murmured, fluttering her lashes for effect.

"Of course! I'm sorry, your majesty. I should have realized that the heat would make you faint. Let us return to the castle."

Eiko allowed him to walk with her to the main hall, but then she left him. She couldn't honestly stand another minute of the dolt's company anyway. Instead, she hurried for the roof and her sanctuary.

Vivi was waiting for her when she arrived, panting from her run. She threw a grin his way and made her way to his side. Collapsing on the iron bench next to him, Eiko groaned.

"Man, you're lucky that you don't have to worry about wearing heels! These things are _terrible_! If I were queen, I'd get rid of them! I'd _ban_ them! Yeah, that's what I'd-"

"Someday you will be queen," Vivi interrupted softly. Eiko could go on for hours if you didn't interrupt her.

Eiko nodded thoughtfully. "So I will. I must admit that I try not to think about it too much. I'm grateful to Mother and Papa for adopting me, but I don't really _feel_ like a princess…I mean...I guess I'd rather be going on a journey with you and Dagger and…" She fell silent. They both knew who she was thinking of.

Vivi huffed in silent anger. He had liked Zidane as much as everyone else, but he could not quell the feelings of jealousy that Eiko could provoke in him at the mere mention of the man's name. It was obvious that she had been thoroughly infatuated with him when she was younger. Why, if the incident with the Lifa Tree hadn't happened…

"Vivi," Eiko whispered. "What's wrong? You're really quiet today."

"I'm always quiet," Vivi replied, alarmed that she had seen through his façade of indifference.

"Yeah, but today you've been _really really_ quiet." She leaned closer with a mock serious look on her face. "Really really _**really**_ quiet." Vivi blinked at her. What was she doing?

Suddenly, without any warning, Eiko jumped and reached for his hat. She managed to brush it with her fingers before Vivi firebolted her butt. Well, okay…maybe he just singed her hand a bit…but he honestly _thought_ about firebolting her butt.

"Owowowowowow!!" she cried, bringing the injured hand to her mouth and sucking on the wound. She pouted and turned her back to him. Vivi barely held in the chuckle as he adjusted the large hat. He did not regret that one bit. He hadn't really hurt her, and she _deserved_ that little burn.

"They're right, you _are_ a little brat. I don't know why I come visit you so much," Vivi teased.

"Heeey now," Eiko cried, turning back to him. "You don't honestly feel that way, now do you?"

Vivi nodded, his hat bobbing along with his head. "Of course I do. You fit the description perfectly: you're spoiled, ill-tempered, and whiney. You, my dear, are a brat."

Eiko's mouth hung open. Then she threw back her head and laughed. Vivi laughed softly with her and was caught completely off guard when she decided to launch her next attack on his hat. And she literally _launched_, leaping for it with such force that she knocked the pair to the ground.

As they fell, Vivi had three options:

1: Forget his hat and catch himself and Eiko.

2: Forget Eiko and catch himself and keep his hat.

3: Sacrifice himself, keep his hat, and catch Eiko.

The stone ground was very painful, but his hat remained where it was and Eiko was safely in his arms instead of lying on the ground…where he now was.

"Ooowww," Vivi hissed, moving his hand from his hat to the back of his head. There was a bump there! "That hurt, Eiko!"

Eiko grumbled a reply, squirming as she did. Vivi froze as she tried to sit up. She was sitting practically on his lap, her hand on his chest as she sought to steady herself. A few strands of her hair had escaped the yellow ribbon, and she was pouting at him. Vivi could not help laughing at the picture that the pampered princess of Lindblum presented. Eiko laughed with him, and they stayed there, in their sanctuary, until the sun set and the stars appeared.

"We must send word to our leader," the mage said to the traveler. They nodded. The situation at the village was getting desperate; they needed their leader to return and set things right. Another raid could be expected at any time...the band of criminals could not have gone far. They were probably hiding in the forest, waiting for the opportunity to attack again. The traveler speculated on methods of communication before replying thoughtfully.

"It's too bad that you don't have a moogle here. They have this unique system of communication called-"

"Mognet, kupo?" a voice asked.

"Yes, actually," the traveler replied, turning to the newcomer. "They can-hey…where'd he go?"

"Down here, kupopo!" The moogle tugged on the traveler's sleeve.

"Well, I'll be damned!"

"I'd be happy to get a message to master Vivi, kupo!"

* * *

**Bleeeeh! I guess I shouldn't be starting on a new story while I'm still writing on **_**Amber Eyes**_**, but I couldn't help it! I mean, I started writing about Vivi and Eiko, and I couldn't help starting a little story about them too! SIGH Oh well, I'm hopeless. T-T Maybe this story will get more reviews though! If it gets more reviews than **_**Amber Eyes**_** then I'll write a few more chapters on it. I try to stay even with the reviews, so I write a new chapter for every review. Wink**

**Oh! And in case you guys were wondering: YES, this story IS meant to go along with **_**Amber Eyes**_**…just about ten years later. So if you're reading that fic, some of these later chapters might reveal some stuff that I might not have written yet for **_**Amber Eyes**_**. Whistles innocently**

**See you guys next time!!**

**Reviews, questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. **

**The more reviews this story gets, the more motivated I'll be to finish it. Muwahaha!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Watashi wa oonaa arimasen. Hmm…I **_**think**_** that makes sense… Watashi wa tadashii kakimasu ka…? Hopefully ONE of those is right…cough Either way, I don't own FFIX… T-T**

**(By the way, I'm trying to teach myself a wee bit of Japanese…can you guys tell:P)**

* * *

Vivi's soft snores were muffled by the rim of his giant mage hat. His hands were folded over his chest, rising and falling gently as the breathed. He lay on top of the many blankets just as he did as a child. A book, some ancient magic tome, lay forgotten on the floor beside his bed. He was a picture of contentment…until Mugo came crashing in through his open window.

"Maaasteeeer Viiiiviiiiiii, kupoooo!!" the poor mog cried, head spinning from the collision. It stood, brushing itself off and moving aside the objects immediately in its way, then hurried to Vivi's side. "Master Vivi! Wake up, kupopo!" It tugged on Vivi's massive sleeve.

"Errnnnghhuumm…?" Vivi yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes wearily. He turned his head and saw a red ball floating next to his head. A moogle?

"Master Vivi!" it cried excitedly, jumping and causing the red "ball" in question to bounce. "I have terrible news for you!"

Vivi sat up, alarmed. "Terrible?"

The mog nodded. "Terribly important, kupo!"

"What is it?" Terribly important news from a moogle couldn't be good. Vivi chewed his lip thoughtfully. It had to be about the village. They normally did alright when he left…

"Raiders, kupopo!" it squeaked, making Vivi wince. "Thieves attacked the village! Many are injured, kupo! Some are d-d-dead! Kupokupoooo!!" It started crying. Moogles hated to give bad news.

Vivi took a deep breath. He would have to return; there was no way around it. He would have to return to see Eiko later…

The mage stood, and announced, "I'll return right away. Please inform the king and queen that I had to leave on urgent business. I'm sure they'll understand."

Mugo nodded, relieved that Master Vivi was taking action right away. It hobbled off to do what Vivi had bid it to, leaving the mage alone. Vivi sighed. He had _hoped_ to get a longer vacation that this, buuuut…

Shaking his head, Vivi grabbed what little he had brought and made his way to the airship terminal to hitch a ride.

"Whaaaat? He left me?" Eiko pouted from her spot next to her parents. She had been speaking with them on this silly matter of _marriage_ when the mog interrupted. Why did Vivi always have to be so…difficult?! He came to visit her, and he should stay with her! Now what was she supposed to do for fun? "What was so important that he had to go back? I'll bet some _girl_ showed up or…uhm…something!" Oh it had _better_ not be a girl. If Vivi had some girl hidden away… Heck, if he _had_ a girl….!

"Kupo…it is very sad!" the moogle cried, honestly distressed. "A couple nights ago _raiders_ attacked the mage village, kupo!"

"Oh my!" the queen exclaimed. The king echoed her, adding, "How horrible!"

"_What?_"

Every pair of eyes turned to Eiko. She looked…well, dangerous was the only word to describe it. The moogle took a step back, afraid for its life, and repeated what it had said.

_Who would __**dare**__ attack the mage village? They're so peaceful!!_ Slowly, an idea started to form in Eiko's mind…then it blossomed into a plot…then into a fully designed plan, ready to be acted upon. She turned to her parents.

"Mother…papa..." she began. "It's such a horrible thing…all those poor, innocent, _peaceful_ mages. Why, they wouldn't hurt any living thing even if it were a monster ransacking their village!" The king and queen agreed. They too felt a large amount of affection for the mages. "If there were only some way to help them…"

"We would, of course, leap at the chance to aid our friends," the king concluded. "What, pray tell, are you getting at, my dear?"

"Weeell…" Eiko began. "Perhaps we could send some guards there to surprise the raiders so that the next time they attack, the village would be ready for them. They could dress like commoners to avoid suspicion. I mean, people travel there all the time, right?"

"That's not a bad idea," the queen cried, overjoyed at the thought of saving the mages. "And while they're there, they can help to rebuild anything that might need it! The mages are powerful with their magic, but they aren't very good with physical labor, remember dear?"

"Hmm." The king tugged on a strand of hair thoughtfully. "I don't see any reason why not. We can spare a few guards. Perhaps I'll send a carpenter as well to help with the rebuilding."

"Oh, dear! That's a wonderful idea!" the queen exclaimed. They embraced happily.

"Well then," Eiko said, walking towards the door, "I'll just tell the maid to pack up my bags, and I'll be ready."

The royal couple froze and turned towards their adopted daughter. "_What?!_"

"I'll be okay! I really want to see Vivi, and…well, who knows the way to the village better than me, huh?"

"Out of the question!" the king sputtered. He would _not_ put his daughter in danger like that.

"Oh, come on! If I survived saving the world and facing Kuja _twice_, I hardly think that a few raiders are going to manage to hurt me. Besides," she reasoned, "Vivi will protect me. And we'll have all those guards. And I'll dress like a commoner so that no one will suspect anything!" She ran into her parents' arms. "Pleeeeeaaase," she begged prettily, eyes tearing slightly as she gazed at them.

The pair exchanged a look. In the end, Eiko won as she always did. The couple could deny their daughter nothing. And besides, Vivi would protect her…right?

The mages were relieved to see their leader. The raiders had launched a warning attack again in the early morning, and everyone was exhausted from the flurry of activity that had taken place. By the time Vivi arrived, the only building left relatively unharmed was the inn. It had been turned into a hospital of sorts where the few mages who could heal took care of those who could not.

Vivi stood in the middle of the village, surveying the damage done. His yellow eyes had narrowed dangerously as he shook in silent anger. Damn it, he _hated_ it when cruel, heartless criminals attacked the gentle, childlike mages. They did not have it in them to hate their enemies, but Vivi did. His righteous rage caused the air to crackle around him furiously. It would take weeks to rebuild! Why did people have to be so hateful to each other? Why couldn't humans live in peace like the mages did?

He sighed, expelling his anger and hate in one breath. He had to learn from his elders. The mages were kind and forgiving; he should be too. He turned and began to issue orders for the reconstruction of the village.

When the band of travelers arrived hours later, they found the village in a flurry of activity. The leader of the troupe, a giant of a man with flaming red hair and piercing eyes, stopped a mage to ask where their leader could be found. The mage pointed and went on with its chore. Everyone was working to restore the village to what it had been; mage and traveler worked side by side in an effort to bring it to a livable state.

When they found him, Vivi was with three men, attempting to lift a large beam that had fallen and crushed the doorway of one of the huts. The large man smirked at the sight of them, and strode confidently up to the mage.

"Need help?" he asked as he reached for the wood.

"I-if you could," Vivi grunted, pushing against the unyielding girder. He didn't even stop to look at the newcomer.

Suddenly the beam was lifted from his hands. Vivi jumped back in surprise. The giant chuckled, hoisting the large timber as if it were nothing more than a stick. He threw it into the forest and turned back to the shocked mage, blowing at a strand of red hair as he did.

"Amarante!!" Vivi cried, unable to mask his surprise and delight. His friend's eyes softened, the only sign of affection he allowed himself.

"You should leave the physical labor to me," he chided.

"I will now," Vivi joked. He beamed at his friend, a smile that the rogue could not see, but felt nonetheless. "So what brought you here?"

Although his expression did not visibly change, the warmth that had been in Amarante's face left it. He gestured towards the group he had arrived with.

"_Someone_ ran into me and thought that I should come with her."

_Someone? Her?_

Vivi's heart stopped. "Eiko?" he whispered, hoping against hope that his companion would deny it.

No such luck.

"Viviiiii!!" came a cry from behind him. Vivi tensed and turned slowly, still praying that he wouldn't find the princess there.

He blinked in surprise. Before him stood Eiko…but not as she had appeared when he had seen her the day before. She had exchanged her royal dress for a more casual outfit: bright yellow pants that molded to her form nicely and billowed out at the bottom where shiny black boots poked out, a tight, pink shirt with bell sleeves and a neckline so wide that it slipped off of one shoulder, and a purple cape to top it off with. Her hair was different as well; Eiko had cut it for the journey, choosing to return to her original bob cut. It was all very cute and very _very_…sexy.

"Wha-how-who…?" Vivi stuttered. Eiko grinned at him and winked.

"I thought that you could use some help! Mother and papa let me come!"

"B-but-! It's _dangerous_, Eiko! You could get hurt!"

Eiko's nose crinkled adorably. "Yeah, but you'll protect me, won't you, Vivi?"

How was he supposed to reply to _that_? He couldn't deny the fact that he liked her and would _love_ to be the one to protect her, but…

"I'd rather you went back home," he muttered.

That was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say. Eiko's eyes widened until they were as big as saucers. "Y-you don't want to see me, Vivi?" she cried, eyes watering. Vivi winced. Of _course_ he wanted to see her; he wanted nothing more than to spend time with her! But there were people relying on him and he couldn't be with her all the time. What was he supposed to do with her when he was busy rebuilding the village? He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just want to know that you're safe, Eiko. If anything happened to you…"

Eiko brightened. "Don't worry, Vivi! I'll be okay! I promise! Just let me stay a little while, please?" Her hands dug into the folds of his heavy robe as she pleaded. Vivi looked from her face to her hands then back. He shook his head in defeat, and Eiko cheered.

"Yaaay!! Don't worry, Vivi! Everything'll be fine; you'll see!" She hugged him tightly, purple hair clouding his vision and tickling his nose. She even _smelled_ different: less like an overpowering rose garden and more like a fruit orchard on a nice summer day.

"I call the big bed!" she yelled as she ran towards the inn.

Vivi exhaled and turned to find Amarante watching him. The larger man shook his head. "If you want her, you're going to have to let her know how you feel."

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Vivi stammered. He was grateful for the enormous hat and high collar that shielded his face…because it felt like it had gone nine shades of _red_.

* * *

**Ahahaha!! Eiko's so funny. **

**Let me know if I'm making her too spoiled. I'm trying to keep everyone as close to their characters as possible while still getting my storyline out. Vivi's the hardest…I'm trying to make him a polite, quiet person because he was such a shy, scared little kid. I'm making Eiko spoiled because…well, she acted just a **_**wee**_** bit spoiled in the game, and I'm sure that about ten years as a princess didn't help. Because you guy just **_**know**_** that Cid and his wife spoiled the crap out of her. Heheh. :P**

**Oh! And that "okaypeekay" thing is actually something **_**I**_** do. It started as a joke because I was chatting with some friends online and one of us had some trouble typing "okay." It ended up being "okpk," and now it's a habit of mine to shout out "OKPK!!" Heehee!**

**Remember to review! Reviews make the world go round! (My world spins **_**very slowly**_**…) -.-;**


End file.
